


Beautiful Deformity

by sugarmeli



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmeli/pseuds/sugarmeli
Summary: Aoi cayó víctima de un Yokai, un espíritu demonio japonés que ahora quiere venderlo como esclavo o peor, comida.Un terrible destino le avecina, a no ser que un príncipe Yokai se atreviese en su camino.One-Shot PWP
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Beautiful Deformity

Para Aoi era imposible creer que se hubiera metido en tal problema, es decir, se lo habían advertido un millón de veces pero él jamás había visto con sus propios ojos a ningún demonio, ningún fantasma, nada que pudiera parecer mágico o sobrenatural. Nunca había escuchado las advertencias y ahora iba a pagarlo caro. 

No sabía de dónde había salido la criatura, sólo que estaba caminando en el bosque con rumbo al pueblo más cercano, en busca de un lugar donde quedarse como miembro del ejercito que había perdido a su señor feudal en las atroces guerras que azotaban el país. Había tratado de defenderse con su espada pero había sido imposible, había caído inconsciente tan pronto como una mujer de extraño andar se le había acercado. 

Ahora, estaba parado en una fila entre diversas personas que lucían mucho más aterrorizadas que él, tal vez no tenía miedo porque su cerebro no alcanzaba a entender qué estaba ocurriendo. No era ajeno a las historias, las había escuchado una y otra vez, acerca de Yokai, demonios que tenían un mercado de humanos que vendían como esclavos o peor, comida. Pero parecía imposible, esas cosas solo pasaban en leyendas, no podía estarle pasando al mejor soldado de su pueblo. 

Buscó su espada por mero instinto, en su cintura, ya no estaba. Quiso quejarse pero prefirió mantenerse callado, analizando la situación, quería analizar todo lo que pudiera de serle de ayuda para escapar. Estaba seguro que cualquiera que fuera su destino, no sería agradable. Abrió mucho los ojos a medida que la fila avanzaba hacia una enorme plaza de madera donde una criatura que parecía una rana gritaba entre una gran multitud de animales y personas. 

Aoi tuvo que prestar atención para poder escuchar entre los gritos de las criaturas y los sollozos de los humanos. La rana gritaba los atributos del humano y las criaturas ofrecían dinero; tal como habían contado las leyendas, un mercado de esclavos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, probablemente no podría escapar hasta ser comprado, cuando tuviera menos enemigos a los cuales vencer. Aunque no tuviera la espada, tendría una oportunidad cuerpo a cuerpo o al menos eso esperaba, sabía que tenía una enorme desventaja ante un Yokai. 

No trató de defenderse cuando fue su turno para subir a la plataforma de madera, pero siseó dedicándole una mirada de muerte a la rana cuando esta lo tomó por el cabello negro y lo jaló para levantar su cara. 

—Este parece un soldado —dijo la rana con voz gangosa—. Es guapo y tiene brazos fuertes —Aoi sintió presión sobre sus músculos mientras la criatura lo apretaba con fuerza—. Está flaco pero tiene lo suyo —la rana pasó sus manos o ancas, Aoi no estaba seguro, por su trasero y entonces, se enojó, mucho. 

Sin pensarlo realmente se movió de tal forma que logró soltarle un puñetazo a la rana que la mandó volando al piso ante sonidos de sorpresa del público. 

—Le gusta ser rebelde —dijo la rana fascinada, se levantó y soltó alguna clase de hechizo o poder, Aoi no sabía de esas cosas, solo supo que pudo verlo con claridad y fue capaz de esquivarlo girando la cabeza. Hubo mas sonidos de sorpresa, poderes que la rana trataba de soltar pero que Aoi veía y esquivaba con destreza, era casi lo mismo que burlar flechas—. Pequeño humano insolente —dijo la rana molesta y entonces, varias criaturas más se acercaron a él. 

Aoi no había querido causar ese escándalo, había arruinado su propio plan, pero por la forma en la que las demás criaturas se acercaban a él con una mirada de muerte supo que debía defenderse o sus posibilidades de salir vivo de aquello disminuirían considerablemente. Ninguno de los monstruos que trató de someterlo usó magia, todos trataron de usar fuerza bruta, pero donde Aoi podía parecer delgado y débil, en realidad era bastante ágil y con una astucia tal que, fue capaz de esquivar a sus atacantes, además de crear un caos en el mercado: el publico corría ante los destrozos que todos hacían al tratar de atrapar al pequeño humano, quien había logrado golpear a dos que tres con un pedazo enorme de madera que había roto de la plataforma. 

Se dio cuenta que muchas de estas criaturas mágicas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo, no por eso representaban menor peligro pero tal vez, tendría una oportunidad. Le atestó una patada a una criatura parecida a un mapache, la cual hizo que saliera volando al otro lado del mercado. Otros tres trataron de echársele encima, Aoi estaba cansado y no sabía cuanto más podría resistir, por muy débiles que fueran, lo superaban en numero. Trató de analizar los posibles lugares para escapar cuando un enorme toro en dos patas apareció, tenía la mirada roja y lucía bastante amenazador; su única opción sería saltar sobre este y colarse entre los pasillos del enorme mercado iluminado con lamparas de papel. 

Aoi suspiró al momento en el que el toro se le echaba encima, cuando se preparó para saltar, el toro se quedó paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos a centímetros de su cara. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, incluso el público y las criaturas guardaron silencio ante lo que acababa de suceder. El toro cayó hacia un lado como si se tratase de un tronco. El soldado no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto todos los Yokai a su alrededor se abrían para dar paso a algo o alguien. 

Primero Aoi pensó que se trataba de una mujer, una mujer por demás atractiva, sin embargo entre más se acercaba se dio cuenta de su error. Era un hombre, al menos en apariencia, estaba seguro que también era un monstruo, caminaba con una elegancia digna de un señor feudal o tal vez, el emperador. Tenía el cabello chocolate elaborado en un complicado peinado que lo hacia caer de lado, tenía puesto un kimono de color blanco tan largo que era imposible ver tanto sus pies como su manos, dando la ilusión de que flotaba. Estaba maquillado de colores oscuros con diversos patrones de color rojo alrededor de los ojos, su mirada no era como nada que Aoi hubiera visto antes, pero esta solo se dirigía a la rana, no a él. 

La rana, al percatarse de la presencia del castaño chocolate se tiró al piso en una pronunciada reverencia, seguida de varias criaturas haciendo lo mismo. Aoi no podía moverse, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando. 

—¿Qué hace aquí el principe? —Escuchó que alguien decía. 

—A veces, le gusta salir a pasear —contestó alguien más—. Al menos eso había escuchado, nunca lo había visto. 

—Su alteza —dijo la rana—, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su presencia? 

Aoi notó que el chico tenía una espada en la cintura y un abanico en su mano derecha con el que jugueteaba ligeramente, éste, ladeó la cabeza ante la pregunta de la rana pero no dijo nada, parecía verlo con profundo desprecio hasta que por fin se giró hacia a él. Tragó saliva ante la mirada perforante del otro. 

—¿Por qué no te has agachado? —La voz profunda del chico entró en los oídos de Aoi, como melodías hechas con instrumentos de cuerdas. 

La rana entró en pánico, tomó nuevamente a Aoi por el cabello y lo jaló para que su cabeza hiciera una reverencia. 

—Perdonelo, su alteza. Sólo es un humano —se disculpó la rana. 

El otro abrió mucho los ojos—. Suéltalo —dijo con voz profunda, la rana pareció dudarlo—. Suéltalo, dije —repitió con la misma calma. Volvieron a verse a los ojos, la mano del chico recorrió la mejilla de Aoi, sintió el filo de sus puntiagudas uñas. Abrió el abanico frente a su rostro, le dio una vuelta y volvió a cerrarlo—. ¿Ibas a venderlo? —Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Aoi. 

—Así es, su alteza. Le ruego que nos deje continuar, usted no tiene por qué mezclarse en estas practicas tan mundanas para usted. 

El mencionado asintió dándole la razón a la rana—. Me lo llevo —dijo finalmente, todos los presentes jadearon con sorpresa. 

—Señor, le aseguro que… —trató de argumentar la rana. 

—¿Tienes algún problema? —dijo el chico con frialdad. 

—Creo que tenemos algo mejor que ofrecerle, su alteza. Es decir, ya vio todo el caos que provocó, este humano merece ser azotado por su insolencia…

—Vamos —el chico ignoró a la rana y le habló a Aoi—, o ¿prefieres quedarte aquí? 

Aoi solo atinó a asentir. El chico comenzó a caminar nuevamente en esta extraña ilusión de flotar, el soldado lo siguió con paso firme ignorando las miradas de las otras criaturas, sintió una extraña correa rodearle el cuello. Se resistió por puro instinto, pero el agarre del otro era sorprendentemente fuerte. 

—Necesito que tengas esto puesto o a todo el mundo le parecerá sospechoso que el principe Tengu esté acompañado de un humano sin correa —explicó el chico con voz tranquila. 

—¿Tengu? ¿Como Sojobo? —Aoi abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de no tartamudear. 

El otro hizo un gesto por primera vez, una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa—. Soy su hijo en realidad —fue todo lo que dijo mientras reanudaron la marcha con la extraña correa alrededor de su cuello. 

—Sojobo, el rey de todos los Yokai Tengu, el del monte Kurama. ¿Es en serio? —Trató de seguir preguntando pero el chico no le respondió, solo siguió caminando a través de los pasillos del mercado donde todos les permitían en el paso. Cada criatura parecía asombrada de ver al chico, las mujeres y algunos hombres gritaban emocionados y más de uno trató de hablarle pero el chico solo abría el abanico, lo que bastaba para que varios se hicieran a un lado casi asustados. 

Llegaron al final del mercado, donde varios Yokai se desaparecían de la nada, otros se convertían en animales que se alejaban del lugar; mientras otros subían a otros animales. Para Aoi era casi imposible entender o siquiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se había dedicado a seguir al chico haciendo planes en su cabeza para tratar de escapar, pero había algo en su interior que no quería hacerlo. Después de haber declarado que era hijo de un Yokai legendario, Aoi se moría de la curiosidad, pero no al punto de olvidarse de su bienestar. Por lo que sabía, ese chico podría matarlo. 

Había mucha controversia en las aldeas de Japón acerca del rol de los Tengu, muchos decían que eran demonios del caos en contra del budismo, dedicados a secuestrar niños y a adorar figuras falsas. Mientras otros hablaban de que eran espíritus protectores de guerreros como él, que se dedicaban a enseñar artes marciales y magia. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Aoi no quería averiguarlo, planeaba regresar a Japón, seguir su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido y todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla. 

—Lo siento —dijo el chico con una voz tan monótona que para Aoi fue extraño pensar que realmente lo sentía—, tengo que dormirte, no puedes ver el monte con tus propios ojos o podrías volverte loco de incredulidad. 

Aoi iba a protestar, pero el abanico volvió a abrirse, sus ojos se cerraron a su compás. Después de eso no supo nada. 

Abrió los ojos, sin estar muy seguro qué había pasado. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un extraño sueño que había tenido en el bosque, pero la comodidad sobre la que estaba recostado le indicaba lo contrario. Agradeció que debajo de su cuerpo hubiera deliciosas almohadas a un frío piso de a algún calabozo, pero le siguió siendo extraño. 

Se incorporó esperando una clase de dolor, su cuerpo estaba bien. Miró a su alrededor, la cama sobre la que estaba era una tipo occidental, era enorme cubierta de lo que parecían decenas de almohadas que estaban a su alrededor protegiendo su cuerpo. Se removió tratando de entender lo que ocurrió, notó que ya no vestía nada de su ropa anterior, ahora traía puesto una hermosa yukata de color azul cuya tela era tan suave que parecía acariciar su cuerpo. Se movió ligeramente para bajarse de la cama, pero se encontró con un chico dentro de la habitación. 

Aoi se dio cuenta que estaba en una enorme habitación de lo que parecía ser un templo, miró al chico que no reconoció, el cual se encontraba recargado en la pared sonriendo. 

—Entonces es cierto, mi hermano trajo un humano —dijo fascinado mirando a Aoi—. Un hermoso humano. 

Tragó saliva ante el tono del chico, tenía el cabello azul y vestía de negro, un enorme kimono negro, igual que al otro chico, no se le veían las manos ni los pies, usaba una tela de color blanco alrededor de la nariz, también tenía maquillaje oscuro, pero los patrones eran de color negro. 

—Reita, ¿qué haces? —la voz profunda del Yokai de antes tranquilizó la angustia de Aoi. 

El mencionado giró los ojos a medida que la puerta de la habitación se abría, el chico de cabello castaño entró con la elegancia que le hacía honor a su titulo. 

—Kai me dijo que habías traído un humano, quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Nunca te creí capaz a ti de hacerlo, Uruha —dijo el chico en tono burlón—. Dijiste que los odiabas, ¿te lo vas a comer? 

—No te importa —contestó Uruha impasible. Parecía aburrido y no molesto. 

El otro volvió a girar los ojos—. Ten cuidado hermanito, las historias de nuestra especie con la de los humanos nunca terminan bien. Los humanos no solo son mortales, son traicioneros y desleales —sin decir nada más avanzó hasta la puerta con paso firme. Tenía el mismo porte que el otro, pero parecía más brusco, Aoi reconoció en sus hombros el cuerpo de un guerrero de elite. Salió de la habitación sin dedicarle una mirada. 

—Maldito Karasu —dijo Uruha tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se giró a Aoi, sus músculos se habían relajado, incluso esa seriedad se había desvanecido con sutileza. 

Aoi tragó saliva—. He estado mejor —dijo sonriendo—, ¿dijiste Karasu? ¿Ese chico es un cuervo? —Se atrevió a preguntar mirando la puerta por donde el otro había salido. 

Uruha asintió. 

—Te llamó Uruha —dijo con voz baja. 

—Está bien si me llamas así —el Yokai avanzó quitándose la espada de la cintura y recargándola en la pared, se colocó a un lado de una mesa vacía, sacó su abanico extendiéndolo por la mesa, cuando lo cerró había comida desplegada sobre esta—. Debes tener hambre. 

Aoi abrió la boca impresionado—. Pensé que los Yokai eran criaturas aterradoras —dijo sin moverse. 

—Lo somos, de hecho los que tenemos apariencia humana somos los peores —dijo paseando por la habitación. 

—No es tu verdadera forma, ¿verdad? 

Uruha negó, cruzó los brazos recargándose en la pared—. Come, necesitas fuerza para permanecer en este mundo —dijo aún en su tono tranquilo. 

Aoi no podía entender muy bien lo que tenía ese chico que lo hacía confiar en él, después de todo lo había salvado del caos del mercado y no parecía querer hacerle daño. Si hubiera querido matarlo, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, al menos que fuera un sadico que quisiera torturarlo primero, aún así, le era difícil pensar aquello del principe frente a él. Se removió con cautela por la cama y se acercó a la mesa, tomó un pequeño bocado del sashimi. El bocado fue el más delicioso que había probado en su vida, también tenía mucho tiempo sin comer alguna comida decente. 

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Preguntó mientras daba bocados, el principe no dejaba de mirarlo ante cada acción. 

—¿Cómo esquivaste todos esos ataques? —Contestó con otra pregunta. 

Aoi alzó la ceja, no creía tener nada de especial, cualquier soldado entrenado como él lo habría hecho, aunque ninguno fuera tan bueno como él. Era entrenamiento básico. 

—No eran ataques normales, ningún humano es capaz de moverse con esa velocidad, mucho menos esquivar el poder de un Yokai, se supone que no pueden verlos —explicó Uruha—. Tu lo hiciste sin ningún problema.

—No lo sé, solo quería permanecer con vida —pensó que el otro le diría algo más al respecto, solo se limitó a verlo mientras terminaba de comer—. ¿Puedo regresar a casa? —Dijo tímidamente. 

Uruha parpadeó con calma, sin descruzar los brazos—. Pelea conmigo, si me ganas te dejaré ir —fue todo lo que dijo. 

Aoi sabía que aquello era imposible, no había manera de ganarle a un Tengu, mucho menos a un principe. Sin embargo estaba resuelto a regresar a Japón, no quería ser esclavo de ninguna demonio y mucho menos alimento. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría peleando. Se levantó de la cama estirándose, no se sentía débil, tampoco estaba confiado pero lo haría. 

—De acuerdo —suspiró. 

Uruha volvió a ladear la cabeza con una poca de curiosidad disimulada en lo serio de su semblante, avanzó lentamente hacia a Aoi. En un movimiento que pudo haber sido muy rápido levantó el brazo para pegarle al soldado, pero Aoi logró hacerse para atrás ocultando la sorpresa del ataque, pensó que irían a otro lado o que las condiciones serían diferentes, pero el príncipe había comenzado a atacarlo de inmediato. 

Pensó que la yukata que vestía le estorbaría pero esta se amoldaba a su cuerpo con tal perfección que incluso se sentía más ágil. Y Aoi era muy ágil. Uruha comenzó a atacarlo con un solo brazo, pero le fue fácil evadirlo, hasta que empezó a usar ambos, le alcanzó a dar un golpe. Era obvio que el principe no estaba usando absolutamente nada de energía en pelear con él, en cambio, Aoi debía permanecer con todos sus sentidos encendidos para poder defenderse. Era imposible atacarlo, hasta que finalmente, después de tres golpes, Aoi fue capaz de ver un patrón en el ataque, se atrevió a levantar el brazo derecho pasando por debajo de este hasta el hombro izquierdo, Aoi logró empujar a Uruha del hombro contra la pared, utilizando todas su fuerzas para moverlo. 

El principe abrió mucho los ojos, mostrando verdadera sorpresa por primera vez, una emoción por primera vez. Aoi sabía que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de vencerlo, pero tal vez, era el primer humano que lograba siquiera tocarlo. Dobló el brazo para inmovilizarlo por clavícula, recargando todo su cuerpo contra el del principe . 

Y entonces Uruha sonrió. No fue un atisbo de sonrisa, no fue una mueca, fue una sonrisa verdadera, sincera y maravillosa, pensó Aoi. No había visto jamás una sonrisa tan hipnotizante como esa. Él mismo se atrevió a sonreír sin moverse un centímetro, ambos mirándose profundamente. 

—Besame —dijo Uruha con voz profunda. 

Aoi se sentía en otro mundo, un lugar donde sólo estaban ese Yokai y él. Lo besó sin dudarlo, juntó sus labios, supo que había sellado un destino que no sabía si sería su salvación o perdición, en el momento en el que probó sus labios, sabía que no iba a querer separarse de ese principe. Tampoco podía adivinar si eso era lo que quería Uruha desde un principio, engañarlo para volverlo su esclavo, pero no se sentía de esa forma, todo su cuerpo e incluso su mente parecía confiar en el principe. 

No obtuvo resistencia cuando sus manos aferraron al kimono del principe, su cuerpo respondiendo sin sentido, sin pensar siquiera las cosas. Solo sabía que en ese momento deseaba a Uruha, tal vez lo había hecho desde que lo vio en el mercado, tal vez no era curiosidad lo que sentía por el demonio, era simple necesidad carnal, el más básico de los instintos de los que eran presas los humanos. Lo que no podía creer era que Uruha le correspondiera de la misma forma, tenía que ser una trampa. Tendría que averiguarlo después. 

El principe se deshizo del obi que ajustaba el kimono alrededor de su cuerpo, las capas de tela cayeron al piso sin cuidado dejando al descubierto sus hombros y pecho. Su piel era tan blanca como su rostro, los mismos patrones rojos dibujados en su cuerpo parecían llamas en sus brazos, Aoi recordó que algunos Tengu podían parecer estrellas fugaces o bolas de fuego durante sus transformaciones en aves. Besó sus hombros sin pensar en el folclor por un instante más, solo prestándole atención a cada centímetro de piel que se le presentaba. 

Se volvieron a besar con desesperación, Aoi sintió su miembro despertar entre el roce de la tela contra el cuerpo del otro. Uruha volvió a sonreír entre besos al sentirlo él mismo, soltó un ligero gruñido cuando Aoi comenzó a besar su cuello dando ligeras mordías, atrapando entre sus dientes la piel blanca para dejarla rojiza. 

—Mas fuerte —dijo Uruha jadeando—, no me molesta que seas rudo. Si es que puedes conmigo —lo retó con los ojos brillando. Una nueva emoción desplegándose en su mirada. 

Aoi sonrió ampliamente moviendo las manos con agilidad, dejando que la tela remanente en el cuerpo de Uruha cayera por completo. No tenía nada puesto debajo del kimono, y el pelinegro pudo observarlo por completo, los complejos patrones rojos que cubrían todo su cuerpo, lo largas que eran sus piernas, su abdomen y los huesos de sus clavículas. Sin mencionar su miembro que se encontraba completamente despierto, reaccionando ante el contacto de Aoi. Se sintió contento de haber causado esa reacción en un príncipe Yokai, quería provocarle infinidad de sensaciones, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se arrodilló. 

Uruha lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero Aoi no dudó ni un segundo en llevarse el miembro del principe a la boca, el otro soltó un gemido que para él fue música. Apretó sus muslos con fuerza, haciendo caso a la petición anterior, quería que pelearan en la cama, el principe quería que le ganara en la cama y Aoi lo iba a complacer. 

Metió y sacó el miembro de Uruha lentamente, dándose el tiempo para degustar cada centímetro del castaño chocolate, sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera la mano del otro entre su cabello obligándolo a imponer su propio ritmo. Sin embargo, había pedido pelea y pelea iba a obtener, Aoi hundió los dedos en los muslos del otro, separándose rápidamente ante la duda del otro. Se levantó con rapidez y tomó a Uruha de las piernas, levantado sin problemas, el otro lo miró sin poder creerlo. 

—Puede que seas un príncipe, pero aquí mando yo —dijo Aoi sonriendo. 

El otro iba a decir algo pero el soldado lo aventó a la cama antes de poder defenderse, la enorme sonrisa que tenía impresa en el rostro, le decía a Aoi que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, que no iba a matarlo, al contrario, lo estaba retando. Logró deshacerse de la yukata, colocándose sobre el otro. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó ambas muñecas del castaño y las aprisionó con su mano izquierda. 

—Podría matarte si quisiera —dijo Uruha temblando ligeramente, mientras Aoi jugueteaba con su miembro tortuosamente—. Tu patético intento de dominarme no sirve…

Aoi le mordió el cuello con fuerza interrumpiendo la frase—. Claro, pero tu quieres que te cojan, te cojan tan fuerte que no se te olvide en siglos. ¿Nadie te ha tratado así, verdad? —siguió masturbándolo, usando su pulgar para hacer ligeros círculos sobre su miembro, utilizando las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a salir de este—. Todos te tratan con respeto, con delicadeza, cuando lo único que quieres es ser usado hasta el cansancio —Uruha gimió—, por eso necesitabas un humano, al que no le importara tu titulo —paseó el indice por toda la extensión de su pene, rodeando con suavidad sus testículos, hasta llegar a su entrada. 

Uruha gimió sin pelear, trató de mover las muñecas pero la fuerza de Aoi, aunque no era superior a la suya, era suficiente para sumirlo en la fantasía. 

—¿Te han hecho esto, su alteza? —Aoi metió la punta del dedo medio en la entrada del principe. 

Uruha apretó con fuerza las almohadas debajo de él, revolviéndose ante las sensaciones. 

—No me has contestado —dijo Aoi moviendo en círculos lentamente solo la punta del dedo—. ¿Te lo han hecho? 

El príncipe negó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mordía su labio inferior, dejando atrás toda esa tranquilidad e impasibilidad—. Se lo he hecho a muchos —dijo con fuerza. 

Aoi sintió una punzada de celos y metió el dedo completo, el otro gimió—. Vaya, quién lo diría un humano profanando tu cuerpo —metió otro dedo—, mientras gimes como cualquiera. ¿Te gusta? 

El otro no dijo nada. Un Tengu, no solo era un Yokai, eran demonios conocidos por su soberbia y orgullo, Aoi sabía que si ese chico estaba dejándolo hacer aquello era un gran paso, sabía que decía la verdad al decir que nunca se lo habían hecho. No sólo por el orgullo, su cuerpo se sentía contrariado, tenso, pero dispuesto a entregarse al placer y Aoi no podía dejar de pensar que se lo iba a dar. 

Aoi se detuvo—. Si no me contestas dejaré de hacerlo —le advirtió al chico quien lo miraba con reproche. 

Uruha solo pudo asentir, fue todo lo que logró hacer. Fue suficiente para el humano, quien reanudó su labor, esta vez atrapando el pezón derecho del Yokai entre sus labios. Añadió por fin el tercer dedo, abriendo y cerrando los tres para extender su entrada, se atrevió a adentrarse más, localizando con su dedo indice su próstata. La presionó con suavidad. 

Un grito salió de la garganta de Uruha, era lo más alto que había hablado en todo este tiempo. Aoi no lo pensó dos veces y siguió masajeando aquel punto, colocando sus labios de nueva cuenta sobre la punta del miembro del otro. 

—No —dijo Uruha, pero Aoi presionó su próstata con fuerza, haciendo que su respiración se cortara y las palabras quedaran en el viento. 

Aoi movía con ritmo constante su dedos dentro del príncipe, al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba su miembro de su boca. Sintió como todo el cuerpo del chico debajo de él, se tensaba, sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que resultara de la misma forma para los Yokai que para los humanos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se detuvo, sacó sus dedos con violencia del cuerpo del otro, mirando al principe que no podía creerlo. 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Aoi casi con burla—. ¿Te falta algo adentro? 

Uruha lo miró como si quisiera matarlo—. No te detengas, si te detienes no tendré piedad de ti —advirtió. 

El soldado soltó una carcajada—. Ponte en cuatro —el otro lo miró sin poder creerlo—, en cuatro —repitió—. Te daré algo mejor que solo mis dedos, hazlo o te obligaré —lo tomó por la cintura y lo volteó con suma facilidad. Sabía que Uruha no estaba ejerciendo nada de fuerza en su contra, le gustaba ser tratado de esa forma y a Aoi lo estaba volviendo loco, la posibilidad de dominar a un ser no solo legendario si no sumamente poderoso, lo excitaba de sobre manera, era suficiente para que su miembro se moviera con anticipación ante lo que iba a suceder.

El principe se acomodó con las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama, Aoi admiró la vista, los patrones de color rojo que parecían llamas incluso recorrían la cadera del castaño chocolate por los lados, era eso lo que le recordaba que el chico no era un humano, sino un demonio, un principe. Le dio una nalgada solo para comprobar que estaba tan excitado como él, el gemido que recibió se lo confirmó y sin pensarlo mas, abrió sus nalgas e introdujo su miembro de una sola. Sabía que le iba a doler al otro, pero no pareció afectarlo, solo había atinado a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos. 

Aoi comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente y después con gran intensidad, sintiendo un placer inimaginable recorrer su cuerpo. El otro por su parte se movía de atrás para adelante para hacer el contacto más profundo, sus cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro era el único sonido que opacaba el gruñido de ambos. El soldado harto de que el otro se ocultara entre sus brazos, lo tomó por el cabello y lo jaló con fuerza. 

—Que hoyito tan delicioso tienen los Yokai, ¿o será que solo eres tu? —Dijo gruñendo. 

—Voy a matarte —dijo Uruha entre jadeos—. Solo eres un humano que…

Aoi sabía que estaba al borde, lo sabía porque él se sentía igual. Luchó para no terminar, quería hacerlo después del otro. Era su manera de vencerlo, y quería vencerlo. El otro parecía estar en el mismo dilema a pesar de estar aprisionado por su mano del cabello y estar recibiendo fuertes estocadas. 

—Tócate —dijo Aoi entre gruñidos. 

—No.

—Hazlo ó no te dejaré terminar —disminuyó el ritmo y le dio una nalgada. 

La mano de Uruha se dirigió a su miembro, las estocadas subiendo de velocidad.

—Yo… —trató de decirle el príncipe. 

—Hazlo —Aoi estaba tan cerca cuando Uruha terminó con violencia sobre la cama. Cuando el orgasmo de Aoi lo alcanzó fue como ningún otro que hubiera tenido, explotó en miles de estrellas, sintiendo como si su cuerpo se entumeciera por completo, para después darle una descarga eléctrica dandole una energía que jamás había sentido. Vi colores que nunca había visto, sintió cosas que nunca había sentido, de pronto podía escuchar colores, saborear olores. Era como si se hubiera fundido en el ambiente, deconstruyendolo y volviéndose a construir. Vio su vida pasar, recuerdos que no recordaba, palabras que no conocía y finalmente regresó a la realidad. 

Cuando lo hizo, estaba recostado sobre Uruha, aún adentro de él, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Se incorporó con delicadeza, con cuidado de no lastimar al otro, ya no estaban peleando, Aoi había ganado, pero Uruha lo había dejado hacerlo. 

El principe se giró para mirarlo, su expresión apacible había regresado, las emociones se habían esfumado de su rostro. 

—Quédate conmigo —dijo con voz tranquila—. Si quieres te devolveré a tu mundo, pero quisiera que no te fueras. 

Aoi lo miró sorprendido, no sólo por la facilidad en la que había regresado a disfrazar todas sus expresiones, si no por lo que le estaba pidiendo. 

—No quiero ser un esclavo —dijo Aoi con honestidad. 

—Entonces, no lo seas. Quédate como mi amante —respondió Uruha levantándose. Se vistió con paciencia y elegancia, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Aoi—. Serás libre de ir a donde quieras, siempre y cuando regreses conmigo. A menos que de verdad quieras regresar —pareció dolido de pronto, pero fue apenas un atisbo. 

—¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Aoi incorporándose de igual forma, tomando el yukata. 

—No lo sé, solo sé que quiero estar contigo. Los Yokai no somos como los humanos, no amamos efimeramente, lo hacemos con profundidad y sin explicación. 

—¿Amar?

—Si no lo sentiste, está bien —Uruha ni siquiera se estaba inmutando a pesar de las palabras que decía, no mostraba nada de emoción y aun así, Aoi sabía que era sincero. 

Aoi no sabía como se había metido en semejante problema, él nunca había creído en fantasmas, leyendas o Yokai. Nunca había creído en esas historias donde los demonios se enamoraban de humanos y vivían una leyenda. Aún así, ahí estaba junto a un demonio y no cualquiera, el principe de todos los Tengu; dispuesto a no marcharse nunca más de su lado.


End file.
